Applications, such as digital signal processing applications, perform various operations on complex vectors that perform filtering, post processing, and other functions. These operations, such as arithmetic calculations, saturation, etc., on both the real and imaginary portions of the complex vectors, typically require sequences of instructions to be performed. This leads to lower performance, as these sequences of instructions are run for each operation.